Pokèmon: A trainers will
by Jushawn01
Summary: It's been years since Ash became a Pokèmon master. Now, enters Geo Matsuda. A young 12 year old that wants to become a Pokèmon master and beat Ash. This is the story of his quest. Along the way he will meet several friends as he travels through Kanto. But an team helix is on the move. I only own the OC's but don't run because of that K.
1. chapter 1

Hi everyone. I've written several types of stories but I plan on posting more of them. This is an original story set in the Pokemon world. It takes place 14 years after Ash finishes the Kalos region. This story isn't about Ash though. I hope you like it and if you do be sure to like and comment. Also I'm looking for trainers to enter in this story. Pm me if you want your original character in on it. Enjoy.

A 35 year old woman with brown hair walks upstairs into her sons room.

She looks at her son as he sleeps in his small bed with blue covers on him with pokèball designs on it.

"He looks so much like his father. From his bright sky blue hair to his deep blue eyes." she thinks to herself as she walks over to him.

"Geo dear. It's time to wake up. Today is your twelfth birthday and you get to pick your first Pokèmon from Professor Oak." she says in a gentle voice.

Geo wakes up and looks at his mom. Noticing that she's wearing the special green dress with a light green trim that his dad gave her.

"Mom? What day is it?"

"It's Friday. Happy twelfth birthday." she says.

Geo looks at her and smiles before getting out of bed and tripping on the Pokèmon toys that were on the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt."

Geo's mom looks at him.

"Are you OK?"

Geo gets up and looks outside at the view that his house in Pallet town gives him. The morning sun shines while a gentle breeze appears to blow the leaves on the trees.

"Today's the day I start my Pokèmon quest." he says to himself.

"Yes it is. Get dressed so you can head out to Professor Oaks laboratory. I'll be down stairs with your backpack." she says before she walks out of the room.

Geo grabs his white T-shirt that has a pokèball design on it and puts it on before grabbing his dark blue jeans and black shoes with brown laces.

After getting dressed he walks down stairs and see's his mom sitting down with his blue backpack that looked similar to Ash's original backpack. Geo liked it for that reason. Ash Ketchum is his hero and his rival. She also had his favorite blue bomber jacket. The jacket has 2 white lines on the arms that reached from the neck to the talons. It was his favorite because his dad gave it to him before he left. But he was too young to wear it back then.

"I've packed your backpack and your jacket was washed. I also have your pokèwatch ready for you." she said.

"Thanks mom." he says as he walks over to her and puts on his jacket, backpack, and pokèwatch.

Geo's mom walks over to him.

"Don't forget to call. You have my number. If you see your sister, say hi to her for me. If you run into trouble, alert the authorities."

"Mom. I'll be OK. I'll have my Pokèmon with me and I'll call you every two days." he said.

Geo's mom smiles and hugs him as if she will never see him again. This was her little boy. She wanted to tell him to stay with her or even ground him so he wouldn't leave but if she did he'd sneak out like he always did.

"I know. It's just that my little boy is now a Pokèmon trainer. With your sister gone and your father on a journey, it's going to be hard with just me and your baby brother here. I love you Geo." she said before she let him go as tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you too mom. I'll be back when I finish my journey. Bye." he said as smiled and walked out the door.

Geo smiles as he walks to Professor Oaks laboratory. Several thoughts erupted in his mind. Some on his mom. Some on the road ahead.

"What kind of Pokèmon should I choose as my starter? A water type? They do look cool. Maybe a fire type. They are strong. Or maybe a grass type. They have endurance. Then again there's the new starter type, the electric type. They're fast. I can't decide. Which ever I choose, I'll remember this day." he imagines himself looking at the different types of Pokèmon.

He smiles before a boy with green hair runs into him from behind causing them both to fall to the ground. Geo gets up now irritated by the fall.

"ouch. That hurt." Geo looks at the boy, now irritated from getting knocked down, "what's you're problem?!"

The boy gets up and looks at Geo.

"Sorry. I'm in a hurry. I'm on my way to get my Pokèdex from Professor Oak."

Geo looks at the boy. He takes notice that he's wearing a black wrinkly T-shirt that looks like he threw it on earlier with blue pants and a black leather jacket that looked like a bikers jacket. His hair is straight and arced on his forehead to create an "M" shape. His eyes matched the color of his Leafgreen hair.

"Pokèdex?"

"Yeah. You know what a Pokèdex is right?" questioned the boy.

Geo nods, a little irritated that the boy would ask that as if he was stupid.

"Good. I wouldn't want to have to explain it to someone from the Kanto region. That'd be sad."

Geo viewed him. A little confused by what he just said.

"Aren't you from the Kanto region? I've seen you here twice before."

The boy smiles proudly.

"Nope. I'm from the Johto region. My names Jakeri Jyoti. But everyone just calls me Jake. I guess it's easier or something. Who knows." the boy shrugs.

"I'm Geo Matsuda and I'm gonna be the best Pokèmon master to ever exist. You'll see!"

Jake looks at Geo and smiles. He knows that his dream is to become the best Pokèmon master as well but as far as Jake sees it, Geo has a long way to go if he wants to beat him.

"That's the same dream I have. Guess one of us will be the best. I have an idea. Why don't we battle. I want to see how strong you really are."

Geo looks at Jake with a hint of sadness.

"I don't have any Pokèmon yet. I'm on my way to Professor Oaks laboratory to get my first one."

Jake looks a little disappointed.

"I'll join you then. I'm headed there anyway."

"OK. Then we'll have a battle." said Geo as he smiled.

Geo and Jake walked down the dirt road that lead to Professor Oaks white laboratory that was on the nearby hill. Geo smiles as he thought of starting his journey with a Pokèmon. Several more thoughts entered his head as they got closer and closer to the lab. What if I'm not a good trainer? What if I can't win? What if I don't see my mom again? These are just a few worries that he had.

Upon arriving at the steps to the laboratory, Geo had a worried look on his face. What if my Pokèmon doesn't like me? What if my sister says I'm a joke?

Jake quickly looks over at him and notices the look on his face. He begins to see himself since he was a new trainer as well. He knew how it was to have those kinds of worries.

"It's Geo right?"

Geo looks at him.

"Yeah."

Jake looks at Geo and smiles. He knows that Geo is stressed and nervous.

"It's OK. I know that you're nervous. You'll do fine." he says.

Geo looks at him. He knows that even he can't become a Pokèmon master without facing this. Ever since he was a kid, he was looking forward to this. The same path his dad, sister, and even his mom at some point took. They all took this same step. Now it was his turn. His turn to challenge the gyms. This was his story.

"Yeah. Let's do it." said Geo.

After walking into the laboratory, Geo and Jake saw several Pokèmon ranging from every region. They looked at them as they walked up to the Professor who was feeding a baby pichu.

"Professor Oak?" asked Jake.

"That's my name."

Geo smiles.

"Professor, I'm here for my first Pokèmon. My name is Geo Matsuda and this is Jakeri Jyoti. He's here for a Pokèdex." said Geo as he smiled.

The Professor turned around to show his face. His hair was brown and spikey with two strands resting on his forehead. He wore a black T-shirt under his unbuttoned white lab coat that had a bit of dust on the lower trims and sleeves. His pants were black with dust on the pockets. When he moved, his rusty half of the model 1 pokèball that hung from his brown leather belt swung and swayed.

"I'm Professor Gary Oak. Geo, you're late. So are you Jakeri." he said as he walked over to a clean table with pokèballs on it.

Gary picks up three pokèballs and walked over to Geo and Jake. He held one pokèball in one hand and the other two sat on his other arm as he held them close to his body.

The pokèballs were the new mark two models. They looked like regular pokèballs but with futuristic blue neon lights on the trim instead of a white trim. The button was also changed to a gray button. The pokèball also had a slight darker shade of red.

Gary hands a pokèball to Geo.

"You can choose from these three Pokèmon. Not all of them are the usual starter ones." said Gary.

Geo looks at the pokèball in his hand. He looks surprised by how much it weighs. This was the first time he held a pokèball.

"My first Pokèmon." he says as he gets excited.

With a throw, he releases the pokèball from his hand and into the air. The ball opens up and frees a Pokèmon that was on the inside. The ball digitizes in Geo's hand. From it emerged a growlithe. It smiled and barked at him as it chased it's tail.

"A growlithe! So cool." he said before he pushed the button on the pokèball.

Growlithe returned inside the pokèball.

Gary hands Geo another pokèball and Geo throws it. A bulbasaur emerges from it.

"Bulbasaur!"it said before Geo returned it.

Gary hands Geo the last pokèball. Geo throws it up and a Poliwag emerges from it.

It looks at him before turning away.

"My dad had a Poliwag. I'll choose him." said Geo.

Gary smiled and pulled out two small rectangular Pokèdex. They were both red and sleek. It was a similar design to the Unova Pokèdex. This Pokèdex no buttons but had a holographic top screen. The bottom screen had a D pad. It had a holographic scanner on the back.

"These are the two Pokèdexs I have." he said as he handed them to Geo and Jake.

Geo smiles and looks at Poliwag who's looking away.

"What's your dreams?" asks Gary.

Both of the glance at eachother before they both blurt out "To become a Pokèmon master and beat Ash Ketchum."

Gary stares at them and laughs.

"Beat Ashie boy?" he chuckles," Me and him were rivals for years. He gets better with every battle. You can't beat him that easily."

Geo grows a little angry and shouts," I will beat him! You'll see! I'm gonna to be the best. Better than anyone before. When I stand on the stage infront of Ash, I'll be ready."

Gary stops and stares at Geo. He now knows Geo has passion. He's watched Geo grow up since he had been 18 and returned to Pallet Town. That was eleven years ago. He never bothered to learn more about the boy, since he was too busy helping Pokèmon.

After hearing him yell those words he was drawn to him. Like a venomoth to the flames of a charmanders tail. This boy. No. This young man was willing to prove himself to the world. He could see it in his eyes and he's seen it before. In one person before. He's seen it in Ashs eyes when he battled. Could this kid have the same determination or is this feeling of strong will just a fluke. There's only way to see.

"Alright Geo. Do you know how to become a Pokèmon master?"

He looks at Gary now wondering. He's never thought of that before. He knows that they made a new rule on it nine years ago but he was too young at the time to remember. His dad had told him when he was four but he couldn't recall what it was. He always pondered on this question.

"No." he said in a soft and settle tone.

Gary smiled," What trainer doesn't know how to become a Pokèmon master? Nine years ago the champions made a rule with Ash's approval. If a trainer beats the elite four and the champion of a region, he or she will receive a Champion badge that will be put on there trainer card. Collect two of them and you'll be able to enter in the Pokèmon master tournament. If you win the tournament you will have to face the top four trainers in the world and if you beat them, then you can face the Pokèmon master of that time for his or her title."

Geo looks excited.

Gary looks at Geo and Jake's pokèwatches.

"Do you have your pokèwatch linked to your Pokemon?"

Geo and Jake look at him confused.

"Every trainer knows about it. Linking a Pokèmon to the trainers watch let's the trainer know it's moves and it's status. If a Pokèmon battles, you'd want to know how hurt it is. That's why the pokèball you use for that will link to your trainer card and that will link to your pokèwatch. You can also find your Pokèmon using it. Since you picked Poliwag, he's linked to your watch. Just tell your watch to show you Poliwag status."

Geo pushed the button on his watch to turn it on. When he did, a small blue holographic display screen shot up three inches into the air from his watch.

"What's Poliwags stats?"

"Showing Poliwags stats." replied the watch in a female voice as a hologram screen of Poliwags stats appeared," level ten. Health is at 100 percent. No status problems. Gender is male. Owner is Geo Matsuda. This Pokèmon has a special attack stat that is high but it has low defence."

"You can also say. Poliwags Attack list. For Poliwags attacks. Or Poliwags health." added Gary.

Jake turned to Geo and pulled out a pokèball.

"Ready for our battle?" he asked.

Geo looked at him ready. "Yeah."

Within one minute, Geo and Jake were standing 4 feet away from eachother with Poliwag on Geo's side.

Jake threw his pokèball and a cyndaquil emerged from it. The air was filled with tension as for who would make the first move. The tension made it feel like the air was suffocating. Every breathe that was taken felt like it was evading capture by the lungs. Every movement felt like it could be the wrong one.

Jake and Geo's watches were ready and the battle began.

"Poliwags move list." said Geo.

"Poliwag knows bubble. Water gun. Water sport. And double slap." said Geo's watch.

Geo looks at Poliwag before shouting with firie passion, "Poliwag, water gun!"

Poliwag jumped into the air and shot a huge and powerful stream on water towards cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil jumps out of the way.

"Use ember!" yelled Jake in retaliation.

Cyndaquil shot a bright red Flame from its mouth that flew towards Poliwag. Poliwag dodged it and shot three bubble from its mouth that flew towards cyndaquil. Geo looked confused because he didn't say use bubble. Did Poliwag use it on his own?

The bubbles hit cyndaquil and exploded on contact. Cyndaquil flew back but managed to regain his balance.

Cyndaquils health falls to 60 percent.

"Use tackle!" yelled Jake.

Cyndaquil tucked it's head and charged towards Poliwag.

"Dodge it and use bubble!"

Poliwag jumps in the air at the last second and shoots out a small stream of water from his mouth that moistens his body.

"Follow him!"

Cyndaquil jumps up with his head tucked and slams into Poliwag. Poliwag flies and hits the ceiling before falling to the ground.

"Poliwag!" yells Geo.

He struggles to stand up as his body drips water onto the tile floor. Geo prepared to run to him but Poliwag turns and give him a glare.

"Poliwags health is 60 percent." said the watch.

"Use leer!"

Cyndaquils eyes grew red as he forced a stare into Poliwag. Poliwags body grew red before returning to normal.

Geo looks at Poliwag. He looked like he was weaker now. The started to realize that he has to take control of this battle.

"Poliwag. Listen. I need you use water gun. Don't hold back. I'll tell you when."

"Cyndaquil use tackle!"

Cyndaquil prepared to charge towards Poliwag.

"Poliwag. Stand still."

Cyndaquil tucked it's head in and charged towards Poliwag.

"Cyndaquil! Use smokescreen as you run!"

Cyndaquil opened his mouth and released a black cloud of ash and smoke that blinded Poliwag and Geo

"Poliwag! Use water gun!"

Poliwag unleashed a powerful blast of water from his mouth while in the smokescreen. The attack was in vain as Cyndaquil slammed into Poliwag. He flew back into Geo's hands.

"Poliwags health is ten percent." said the watch.

Geo looked at Poliwag as he was trying to handle the pain he was in. His body had bruises that were a darker blue than his own body.

Geo held the pokèball in his hand as he looked at Poliwag. He knew that this was his first battle and if he gave up now he would always remember this. He also knew that he couldn't force Poliwag to be in pain. He pushed the button on the ball and Poliwag was absorbed into it.

"I lost." said Geo.

Jake returned Cyndaquil to his pokèball before he walked to Geo.

"It's OK. It happens. How about I train you?" he said.

Geo looked at him. Hope now in his reach.

"Yeah." he said before they both shook hands.


	2. chapter 2

Geo and Jake walk down a dirt covered road through a tranquil open plain. The breeze blows the leaves on nearby trees and gently combs through Geo and Jake's hair. Red, orange, and yellow colors blend together in a spectacular way as the sun sets ahead of them. Several Pokèmon frolic through the peaceful plains in small groups.

"Jake?" asks Geo as he looks intensely at Poliwags pokèball,"why didn't Poliwag listen?"

Jake gives a quick glance before answering.

"I'm guessing it's because he's still getting used to his new trainer. He's probably used to doing his own thing."

Geo double clicks the gray button on the pokèball to shrink it. He puts it on his magnetic belt for safe keeping.

They both continue to walk down the road before seeing a forest up ahead. Several types of trees sprawled from the ground in it. Several types of bird Pokèmon could be seen flying in and out of the tall trees.

"Were almost to Viridian City. It's just past that small forest." says Jake.

Geo stops and looks down. Tears start to fall from his deep blue eyes. Jake stops and looks at him. Geo, the boy who wants to beat Ash and become a Pokèmon master has broken down infront of him.

Several things were running through his mind. He pondered as to why Geo would cry. Was he scared? Was it Poliwags disobedience? What could it be? Jake walked over to Geo and smiles at him.

"Don't cry." he said.

Geo looked at him and produced a fake smile. It was the kind of smile that would fool normal people. Jake was not a normal person. In truth, Jake was Geo's first friend. He could see the pain Geo was in even if he was a mile away.

"I miss him." cried Geo.

Jake felt terrible. He didn't know what he was talking about but he know it was bad. Whoever he was, he meant the world to Geo.

"Who?" asked Jake.

Geo's tears started to pick up and gain thickness.

"My dad! He left when I was six. Poliwag was his first Pokèmon. I want to follow in his footsteps but I'm scared. What if I'm not good enough?"

Jake smiled at him and said,"You are. Just believe. Don't give up. I know that a parent leaving is hard, I've had the same thing happen to me, but you can't give up. Live for them. Show them you're strong."

Poliwag emerges from his pokèball and stared at Geo. He could feel something was wrong. He still didn't like Geo at all especially since he lost the battle but he didn't want his trainer to cry.

"Poli." he said as he reluctantly rubbed his tail against Geo's leg.

They both looked at him. Geo bent down and picked up Poliwag. He held him close to his heart and rubbed his cheek on Poliwags head. Poliwag looked angry at first but then started to calm down. He even gave a brief smile. He still didn't trust nor like Geo. He still let him do this for some reason. Maybe it reminded him of someone else.

The tears that flowed from Geo's eyes landed on Poliwags blue head. They were being absorbed into his skin.

Eventually, Geo stopped crying and he put Poliwag on the ground. He looked at Jake and smiled.

"Thanks."

Jake pretended to play it cool.

"It was nothing."

Jake sees a wild Spearow eating by a nearby tree. If he catches it, he will have his first caught Pokèmon.

"A wild Spearow!" he yells before running over to it.

Geo and Poliwag follow him.

Jake pulls out Cyndaquils pokèball and throws it. Cyndaquil emerges ready to battle.

"Cyndaquil, help me catch that Spearow!"

"Cynda!"

The Spearow prepares to defend itself. It's feathers stand up a little as it lunges and starts to peck Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquils health is at 80 percent." says the watch.

Jake looks excited as he yells," Use ember!"

Cyndaquil releases a strong bright flame from its mouth that hits the Spearow.

The Spearow remains unfazed as if trying to intimidate Jake and Cyndaquil. It flies into the sky and dives down, capturing Cyndaquil in its bird like feet. It lifts him into the air and starts to peck at his head as it flies higher and higher.

"Cyndaquil!" yells Jake in a panic.

Cyndaquil starts to panic as well. He begins to flail in the air, forcing the wild Spearow to let him go.

Cyndaquil falls from 17 feet in the air. Jake panics even more as Cyndaquil gets closer and closer to the ground.

Geo rushed under Cyndaquil with Poliwag.

"Poliwag, use water gun full power!"

Poliwag shoots a strong blast of high pressured water from its mouth. The water hits Cyndaquil and slows him down some not enough. Gravity still forces Cyndaquil to fall fast. Geo and Jake prepare for the worst.

"I have a plan. Jake get Cyndaquils pokèball ready."

Jake pulls out the pokèball and gets ready to push the button on it.

When Cyndaquil gets 5 feet from the ground, Jake pushes the button and a blue beam of light engulfs Cyndaquil as he returns to the pokèball.

"That was close. Thanks man."

Geo smiles at Jake.

"Let's just get moving before more Spearow come." he says as he picks Poliwag up.

They both walk into the forest.

In the forest, they see several different trees. Some have bug type Pokemon from different regions and some don't. The sky starts to turn dark as the sun gets closer and closer to vanishing. The orange and yellow colors start to fade and stars appear in the sky as dusk turns to night.

Most Pokèmon start to curl in hole of nearby trees for the night. Some rest in nest made from leave and sticks. Not much could be heard except some rustling from Pokèmon walking through bushes.

Jake and Geo stop and set up a small camp in a flat part of the forest.

"Tell me about our location?" Geo says to the watch.

"Pallet forest is a newly grown forest that was created by Ash Ketchum to protect the Pokèmon of route one. It's been here for about 11 years. Several Pokèmon now call it home. Gary Oak is said to study and care for some of the Pokèmon here as well. To the east is a river with a powerful current that leads to Viridian City." says the watch.

Jake pulls out a dark green sleeping bag from his backpack.

"Ash created alot of new places in Kanto. They say that when he started his journey, he ran into a Spearow and it chased him and Pikachu to a bridge. There they fell into the river and was swept away by the current."

Geo looked at Jake. He had heard different.

"No way," claimed Geo,"I heard that when he was running from the Spearow, he ran into a gym leader. He took her bike and road it to Viridian City."

Geo pulled out an empty water bottle. He turned to Poliwag who was observing the trees.

"Hey Poliwag. Let's go get some water."

Poliwag glanced at him for a second before returning to the trees. Geo realised that Poliwag didn't want to so he went on his own.

Geo walked past several trees and Pokèmon before he reached the river. The moonlight created a beautiful scene. It glistened on the river as the water continued to flow. There were Magikarp, Poliwags, finneons, and several other water type Pokèmon swimming in the river. They all seemed happy because some jumped out and back into it but not before being illuminated by the light of wild Volbeats. The light they emitted gave the river and surroundings a magnificent greenish yellow glow.

Geo walked over to the river and put his water bottle into the water. The current was strong and almost forced his hand back.

As he filled his water bottle he began to think about Poliwag and his father. Several questions emerged.

"Dad. You're the reason I started this journey. I promised. A long time ago. I promised to find you. No matter what it takes. Why did you leave and never come back? Why?" he asked himself.

He stood up with his bottle full. As he began to walk he saw a girl laying in the cold forest grass. Geo walked over to her to get a better look.

She wore a purple and dark blue striped shirt with a black small cat shaped purse on her shoulder. The eyes of the purse were emerald green. She also had a dark blue school skirt on. The same kind that you'd see if you went to school in Japan. It had Pikachu yellow striped lines at the bottom. She also wore white knee long socks that reached to the area between her knees and ankles. Her black shoes were covered by the grass. Her dark brown hair was short and reached arced to her cheeks but the back reached her neck. It resembled the color of mud only lighter.

Geo shook her arm but she didn't wake up. He noticed that she had a pokèwatch on.

"Is she a trainer?" he asked himself.

He lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to camp.

Upon arriving, Jake questioned why he had brought her.

"Maybe she's injured." reasoned Geo as he laid her by the fire that Jake and Cyndaquil made.

"What's her name?" asked Jake.

Geo shrugged and put his sleeping bag over her for warmth.

"Where did you find her?"

"By the river. She was laying in the grass." said Geo.

After a while they decided to let her rest for the night. Jake turned to Geo and asked, "Why did you break down earlier?"

Geo looked at him. The look on his face told Jake that he regretted it.

"Six years ago, my dad left. He said he was going on a Pokèmon journey but he never came back. He took his Poliwag with him before he left," he continued as Jake got into his sleeping bag,"His Poliwag was obedient. It made me think he was a great trainer. So looking at my Poliwag. It made me think that I would never be as good as he was. After all. I'm just a kid. I've been through so much. I want to prove that I'm useful and that I matter. That's one reason why I want to become a Pokèmon master."

Jake looks at him. He knows that his story isn't very different from his own. Geo was in pain and yet he was letting him know about his past. These days, people could use that against him. It's happened to Jake several times.

"You're going to be a good trainer one day. Just believe."

Geo smiled as he rested his body on the cold dirt ground. Poliwag walked over to him and laid next to his trainer.

The girl opened her eyes after hearing Geo's story.

"Um. Where am I?" she asked.

Jake and Geo shot up and looked at her.

"She's awake." said Geo.

Jake stood up and walked over to her.

"My name is Jakeri Jyoti. The guy over there is Geo Matsuda. But I'm the one that rescued you from a flock of wild Spearow. Well. Me and Cyndaquil here."

The girl looked at him in disbelief. How could she have been knocked out by a flock of Spearow?

"That's not true. I found you by the river. You were passed out." said Geo.

She walked over to Geo. Her cheeks were a bright red as she blushed from the sheer thought of thanking him.

Geo looked into her firered eyes. It was like looking into a fire stone. He knew this girl was special.

"I'm. Um. I'm on my way to Viridian City. I just got my Pokèdex from Professor Oak." she said in a sweet and gentle voice.

"We're headed there. You can stay with us tonight and we can all head there tomorrow morning." said Geo.

"Thank you. Geo. I think I'll do that." she said.

"what your name?" asked Geo.

The girl looked at Geo and smiled.

"My name is Sura Kyokawa. Nice to meet you both."


	3. chapter 3

The next morning, Jake and Geo pack up and they all head out of the forest. In the horizon, they can see Viridian City. The tall silver buildings spiral into the sky and seem to over power it. As they get closer and closer, they can see several people and roads. The streets are flocked by people of different places. The dark paved roads stretch on for miles in every direction and several buildings have been placed everywhere. The vibe of the city leaves them in awe.

"Whoa. This city is huge!" says Geo as he looks around him.

Sura gives a gentle smile and looks at Geo.

"I grew up here."

Jake looks surprised by that fact. The place he grew up was big but not this big. The streets are crowed here and cars rule the roads.

"This is a big place."

Sura turns to Jake and gives another brief smile.

"Yes it is. My house is there." she says as she points to the tallest building in the city.

It was silver and had glass windows everywhere. It was a few blocks away and the sheer height of the building left a shadow that covered several streets.

"You live there?" asked Geo.

"Yes. My mom was a very famous woman at some point. She was an elite four member."

Geo and Jake's eyes open wide. They never knew anyone that was related to such a strong trainer. They both began wondering if Sura was as strong as her mom. Thoughts of battling her raced through there heads. There blood started to boil as excitement raced through them. They both pulled out there pokèballs.

"I want to challenge her!" they both yelled before they looked at eachother.

Static sparked from there eyes as they realized, they are rivals.

"I'm sorry. But she won't face anyone unless the challenger has at least six gym badges. It's her rule." added Sura in a desperate attempt to calm them.

"Darn it." Said Geo as he put Poliwags pokèball away.

Jake started to walk down a busy street that lead to several shops ranging from clothes to Pokèmon food. Geo questioned this move. Why head that way?

"Jake!" yelled Geo,"Where are you going?!"

Jake kept walking with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm heading to get something to eat. Since all trainers get 1000 poké every two weeks, I think I'll use 20 to buy some food. I'll see you at the Pokèmon center." he said as he vanished into the large crowd of people that were heading to and from work.

Geo and Sura smiled at eachother and started to walk deeper into the large city that seemed to go on for miles.

Geo and Sura walked shoulder to shoulder as they past several buildings and people.

"Sura. Why would you leave this place? It's great."

She looked down at the ground for a brief moment before answering.

"My mom wants me to take over her job one day. She says it's best. My older sister left to travel several weeks ago but mom says shes not as talented as I am. I don't know what she means by that."

Geo gives her a smile.

"What do you want to do?" he asks.

Sura looks at him. She was only asked that by one person. The girl that had asked her was very demanding but proved her point.

"I. Um." she said in a shy low tone.

Geo was about to ask her something but he was interrupted but a man in black.

The man had a black long sleeved shirt and black pants on. His hair was black and cut short. His shirt had a rainbow colored "H" on it.

Several people stood around him.

"Listen up. What if I told you that a storm is coming? Our storm. I am a member of Team Helix. We are here to save you all." said the man.

Sura turned to Geo.

"Save us?" she asked now scared.

"Sometime in the near future. The human race will face a threat. One that could destroy the world. We are here to save it. We will need your help though. We need you to join us. Help us protect OUR world. Help us by handing us your Pokèmon."

Everyone starts to get restless.

"Settle down. They will be safe. They will help us gather what we need. So I ask you as a humble servant of our leader, Alpha. Please lend me your Pokèmon."

Several people start to release there Pokèmon. Geo and Sura look at the man. They know this man is trouble. He has to be. He has to be lying.

Geo pulls out Poliwags pokèball and throws it. Poliwag comes out of it ready to battle. He can sense that his trainer was angry.

"Ready Poliwag?" he asks.

Poliwag nods and gives a fierce battle cry.

Meanwhile in the shopping district of Viridian City. Jake walks out of a pokèmart with a bag full of milk chocolate bars. On his way to a corner, he sees a girl that was about 5 feet 9 inches playing with a bulbasaur in the park.

She had long emerald green hair thats being held up by a dark green bow. Her shirt was a white long sleeved shirt with a symbol of a leaf that covered her stomach. The sleeves of her shirt were taken over by another leaf symbol. Her black shorts reached her knees but left a space before her green stocking covered her legs. Her black shoes had a little bit of dirt on them that indicated she used them for running. On her waist rested a Leafgreen magnetic belt that held her pokèballs.

Jake smiled at her as she played with the bulbasaur. He caught a glimpse of her shining sky blue eyes before he looked infront of himself.

He began to get lost in thought as he stood there gripping on to the bag of chocolates. When he came to, the girl was standing infront of him with her bulbasaur next to her.

"Can I have some?" she asked him in an innocent voice.

Jake looked at her and took a step back.

"No. I bought them for someone."

The girl smiled at him as if he had said yes.

"Are they for your Pokèmon?" she asked.

Jake wondered how she knew that.

"If they are, you're a nice trainer."

Jake tried not to smile.

"How'd you?"

The girl pulled out her Pokèdex.

"You can scan other people's trainer badge with this. It tells you if you're a trainer or not." she said in a happy tone.

Jake looked at her to examine her.

"What do you think? Pokèdexs are full of information right?" she asked.

Jake looked at her.

"You're short." he said.

The girl looked at him and gave a brief frown.

"That's not very nice." she said.

"Sorry. My name is."

"Jakeri Jyoti. Age 12. You have one Pokèmon and no gym badges yet."

Jake looks confused.

"The trainer scan can teach you alot. Oh I know!" she said,"Want to have a battle? It'll be fun!"

Jake looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah." he said as he pulled out Cyndaquils pokèball.

"Oh. And my name is Faith Rosily. I'm a new trainer. It's nice to meet you."

Jake nodded as they both walked until they were away to gain enough room to battle.

Jake threw his pokèball and Cyndaquil sprung from it.

"Cyndaquils health is at 90 percent." said Jake's watch.

"Bulbasaur. You can do it! Let's battle!" she said in a playful voice.

"Bulbasaurs health is at 100 percent." said Faiths pokèwatch.

"Thanks Sumie. She replied."

"Sumie?" asked Jake.

Faith looked at him.

"Yes. You can set a name for your pokèwatch. But let's battle. I'll go first. Bulbasaur, use vine whip!"

Two vines emerge from bulbasaur before she swings them at Cyndaquil.

"Dodge it and use ember!" yells Jake.

Cyndaquil jumps into the air to evade and then releases a small blast of red hot fire at bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur moves to the left to dodge it.

"Bulbasaur! Use growl!"

Bulbasaur unleashes a powerful battle cry that causes Cyndaquil to glow red for a second.

"Darn it. She lowered his attack. Cyndaquil! Use."

"Use tackle before Cyndaquil uses leer!" interrupts Faith.

Bulbasaur tucks her head in and charges at Cyndaquil.

"Dodge it!"

Cyndaquil tries to move out of the way but Bulbasaur slams into him causing him to fly back and hit the ground.

"Cyndaquil!" yells Jake.

Cyndaquil stands up ready to continue.

"Cyndaquils health is down to 80 percent." says Jake's watch.

Jake looks at Faith. How did she know my next attack?

"How'd you know I was going to use leer?" asked Jake.

Faith smiles.

"I know alot about Pokemon moves and Pokèmon. They're very interesting."

"I hope you find interest in this! Cyndaquil use smokescreen!"

Cyndaquil blows out a cloud of ash and smoke from its mouth. The smokescreen covers the battlefield.

"Wow! This is fun! Bulbasaur. Use vinewhip to blow the smoke away." she says in a happy voice.

Bulbasaur uses her two vines as a fan to blow away the smoke.

As the smoke vanishes, Cyndaquil appears near Bulbasaur.

"Use tackle!"

Cyndaquil charges at Bulbasaur and scores a direct hit.

"Bulbasaurs health is down to 85 percent." says Faiths watch.

"Hold him with your vines!"

Bulbasaurs grabs Cyndaquil and holds him in place.

"Use giga drain!"

The vines gain a green aura as they absorb Cyndaquils energy.

"Finish it with a tackle!"

Bulbasaur slams into Cyndaquil as his energy gets absorbed.

"Cyndaquils health is down to 50 percent. 40 percent. 30 percent." says the watch.

Jake pulls out Cyndaquils pokèball and pushes the grey button on it.

"Return." he says as Cyndaquil vanishes into the pokèball.

Faith hugs Bulbasaurs as she cheers about her victory.

"Good job Bulbasaur!"

Jake turns around and begins to walk off.

"You did a great job Jake. You and Cyndaquil." says Faith.

Jake turns around and smiles. Before he could talk, an explosion can be seen in the direction of the Pokèmon center.

"What was that!?" asks Jake.

Faith pulls out Bulbasaurs pokèball and pushes the button the return her in the safe or like capsule.

"I don't know but someone might be hurt. We have to help!" she says before running towards the explosion.

"I knew I should've bought a few potions." says Jake before he runs with Faith.

Meanwhile in the area of the explosion. Several people are running in a panic. Damage to nearby buildings can be seen. Windows to the nearby apartments are broken from the blast. Geo and Sura struggle to stand up as the man from Team Helix grabs both Poliwag and Sura's pokèballs.

"You should've stayed home kid. You can't beat Team Helix. We will save this world." says the man before he runs towards the Pokèmon center.

"Poli. Wag." struggle Geo as he stands up and runs after the man.

Just then, Jake and Faith arrive on the scene. Faith looks appalled by the destruction she is e witnessing.

She grabs Sura and leans her on a building.

"What happened?" Asks Jake.

"Man in black. Geo Chased him. Pokèmon center. Stolen Pokèmon. Poliwag gone." she struggles to say.

"She's going to be OK," says Jake,"Go help Geo. He has blue hair. Go!"

Faith started to run in the direction of the Pokèmon center as nurse Joy arrived at the scene with three Chansey.

"Chansey. Please use heal pulse." said nurse Joy.

As Geo ran after the man, he started to feel different. He wasn't afraid. He knew that for the first time, if he was afraid he could loose Poliwag. So he kept running after the man.

Eventually he managed to corner him in an alley.

"Give me back Poliwag and Sura's pokèballs!" demanded Geo.

The man laughed.

"No and unless you want to see what another hyper beam from my Rhydon can do, I'd suggest you leave."

Geo walked closer.

"No. Poliwag is my friend! I won't let you hurt him or anyone!"

Poliwag tried to move but was too weak from the battle. The man held it tight so tight that he couldn't move.

"OK then." said the man as he used his free hand to throw Rhydons pokèball.

"Use hyper."

"Ice beam!" yelled a voice as a white ice like beam hit Rhydon and froze him in ice.

Geo turned around and saw a woman with a Jynx by her side.

She had long red hair that created two pigtails and a pony tail. She had a pair of glasses on that looked like librarian glasses that covered her hazel eyes. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a blue pencil skirt and black high heels.

"My name is Lorelei and I'm the gym leader here. That means this is my city." she said.

The man dropped Poliwag and the pokèballs and ran but was stopped by Bulbasaurs vine whip as Faith arrived.

Lorelei walked over to Geo and looked at him.

"You're the boy that found my daughter in the forest. You and your friends have alot to talk about with me." she said in a stern voice.

Just a side note. Thank you Worlds2003 **from wattpad** for creating the character Faith Rosily. Please check out her page. She has several great stories.


	4. chapter 4

Geo runs over to Poliwag and picks him up. Tears roam from his eyes as he believes that he couldn't protect anyone. Poliwag laid in his arms unable to move due to the amount of damage he took.

"Poliwag," cries Geo as he holds him,"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Faith walks over to him and puts her hand on his back before she says," It'll be ok. You protected Poliwag with every ounce of strength you had. Poliwag is safe now."

Geo starts to hold Poliwag closer to his body.

Lorelei walks over to Geo.

"It's OK. Poliwag will be fine. He's just hurt."

Sura and Jake arrive and run over to Geo.

"Geo!" yells Sura as she hugs him.

Jake looks at Geo.

"What happened?" he asks before seeing Geo's tears.

Faith steps back and let's Sura take over.

"Poliwag was hurt. Badly." says Lorelei as she walks over to the two pokèballs the at were stolen.

She hands them to Jake before she started to walk off.

"Come by my condo. We all need to talk. You've all gotten yourselves in something that will hurt you in the end."

Jake looks at her before turning back to Geo.

Sura gives a brief smile before letting Geo go.

"Geo. We need to get Poliwag to the Pokèmon center. He's hurt." she says to him.

Geo pulls out Poliwags pokèball and returns him to the small orb.

Geo remains silent as he starts to walk towards the center.

Faith walks next to Jake, now shy about the strangers she's with. She no longer sees Jake as a stranger due to her battling him and her asking him for the candy he had.

"Jake. Maybe candy would help him." she says in a whisper.

Jake looks at her.

"I dropped the bag when we ran to the explosion. I don't have any." he whispers.

Upon arriving at the Pokèmon center, Geo and his friends see a huge dome like building with a pokèball symbol on the roof. Several windows surrounded the two story building.

Upon entry the see medium sized room in the center that had five smaller rooms connected around it. The rooms to the back left, front right, and front left were rest areas for trainers and other people. They had several chairs and flat-screen TVs mounted on the wall. The set up was similar to that of a luxurious living room. To the back right was a room that had a sign that read cafeteria. It was closed off by a white door. In the central back was a room that lead to stairs. Along the wall were green and silver holophones and several PCs for transferring Pokèmon and updating Pokèdexs. In the center of the medium sized room were three nurse stations complete with three brown hardwood counters and three Pokèmon quick healing machines. Only one nurse Joy that was at her station. The others were out helping the people and Pokèmon that were near the explosion.

Geo walked over to nurse Joy and handed her Poliwags pokèball.

Jake and the others walked over to the front rest area and sat down in the chairs.

"Do you think he will be ok?" worried Sura as she gripped her skirt.

Faith smiles at her before saying," Yep! He'll be fine."

Faith pulls out her Pokèdex and scans Sura.

"Scanning. Scanning. Trainer found. Sura Kyokawa. Age 12. Number of gym badges are zero. Number of Pokèmon are two. Number of wins are four." says the robotic British male voice of Faiths Pokèdex.

Sura blushes and looks at Faith.

"Don't do that!"

Faith puts away her Pokèdex.

"Sorry."

Sura looks at Faith and says,"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

Faith starts to blush as she's not used to introducing herself outside of battles.

"I'm. Um." she stalls.

"Her name is Faith Rosily. She's a Pokèmon trainer from. Um. Where are you from?" asks Jake.

Faith looks down at the floor.

"I'm from nowhere."

Jake questions,"Nowhere?"

"I don't like to think of it. Alot of things happened before I got here. I don't like to talk about it." she said in a low sad tone.

Sura smiled at Faith before saying,"I'm Sura Kyokawa. I guess you already knew that," she provides a brief giggle," I'm from Viridian City so this is my home. I want to become a Pokèmon master one day."

Faith smiles and reaches out to shake Sura's hand.

As they both shake hands, Geo walks over to them.

"Is Poliwag ok?" asks Sura as she jumps up.

"Yeah. He's fully healed." answers Geo.

Sura's watch rings and produces a "Gotta catch em all" ring tone.

She looks at before pushing a bottom on the holographic purple screen it's emitting.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Sura. It's your mom. I'm checking to see if that boy managed to get his Poliwag healed." she says.

"He did mom. Poliwag is ok."

"Good. I told the green haired boy to tell you to come to the house with your friends."

Sura looked at Jake.

"He didn't tell me that. We're on our way." she said.

"Hurry. You four are in danger. You have no idea what you've gotten into." says Lorelei before she ends the call.

Sura turns to them.

"We should go." she says.

Everyone agrees before they all leave the Pokèmon center.

Upon arriving at the condo, they all walk into room 025.

They look around to see a white tiled room with white marble counter tops that separated the kitchen and dining room from the living room. The kitchen had several marble counters and a white refrigerator. It had a white four burner stove and white chairs next to the counters. The dining room housed a white long table that could seat ten people at it. The living room had white soft carpets and three couches with a 62 inch plasma screen TV on the wall next to several windows that gave a glorious view of the city.

Geo, Jake, and Faith looked at Sura.

"You live here?" they asked.

"Yes."

They all walked over to the couch that Sura's mom was sitting at.

"Glad you all came. I'm Lorelei. I'm the gym leader of the Viridian City gym. We have alot to talk about." she said as a cubchoo walked into the room and into her lab.

Faith pulled out her Pokèdex and scanned cubchoo.

"Scanning. Pokèmon found. Cubchoo the chill Pokèmon. Type. Ice. It's nose is always running. It sniffs the snot back up because the mucus provides the raw material it needs for its moves." says the Pokèdex.

Lorelei looks at Geo.

"I'm glad your Poliwag is ok. Now. There is alot going on in Kanto that you don't know about. Like the creation of Team Helix. The Rise of a secret organization that no one knows the name or location of. Even the events that could happen in the next 8 or so months. What I'm about to tell you can only be between us. No one else can know."

"Is it really that serious?" asks Jake.

"Yes. Our world is in danger. In the next few months, the world will change. You see, there's a Pokèmon who's life is about to end. It's called Yveltal." she says.

Faith gains a fearful look on her face before saying, " No. It can't be. If that Pokèmon dies. No. No!"

Geo takes out his Pokèdex.

"What's the Pokèmon Yveltal?" he asks.

"Scanning. Scanning. Data found. Yveltal the destruction Pokèmon. Type. Dark and flying. When this legendary Pokèmons life comes to an end, its wings spread wide and glow red before it absorbs the life energy of every living thing and turns into a cocoon once more." says the Pokèdex.

Geo looks shocked by the information he had just learned. Everything that's living would end. His mom. His sister. His little brother. Plus his dad.

Lorelei looks at Geo.

"I'd say don't worry but as of now we don't have a way to stop it." she says.

"Wait! What about it's counter part? Xerneas? It can give life to anything."

Lorelei looks at Faith.

"Xerneas is nowhere to be found. It might be in its tree form already. It could've also been caught by a trainer at some point."

Sura gets a little angry.

"Is this what you've been doing mom? When I asked you if you had time to play. You always said you were finding ways to strengthen your Pokèmon." asked Sura.

Lorelei looked at Sura and gave a guilty look.

"I was trying to protect you."

"No!" yells Faith," You were lying! You lied to your own daughter. How could you?"

Lorelei tried to brush off her guilt. She knew that lying to her daughter was a mistake.

"That's beside the point." she says.

"Do you have any way to save everyone?" asked Geo.

"No. We can save a select amount of people but not everyone. Ash Ketchum is trying to find a way to save everyone. The last time I heard, he was in the Sinnoh region talking with Professor Rowan about a Pokèmon that could save us. I'm sure your friend knows alot about Ash as well." she says.

Faith blushes as she thinks about Ash. To her, he was a dream. He was everything she ever wanted. He was brave, strong, clever, he cared for people, and he loved Pokèmon. He was the greatest thing to happen to earth Since the Pokèmon champion AC was born.

"Oh. Um. Yeah. Well. Um. He's very." she said shyly before she squealed.

"What were you saying about Team Helix? What do they have to do with this?" asked Jake.

"Team Helix is an organization that first appeared four years ago. There main goal is to use the power of a machine to control Arceus. Using it's powers they can make a whole new reality by destroying the one we all live in as well as all of us in the process. They claim that it'll save us all from Yveltal. They're right. It will save us. It'll also destroy us. They haven't made any strong moves yet. I'm guessing they don't have all that they need to pull it off. Hopefully the legends about Arceus aren't true."

Geo looks at her confused.

"The legends?" he asks.

"They say that Arceus was born before the universe exsisted and shaped everything." says Faith.

"Yes. Now that you've all interfered with Team Helix. They will come after you. You have three choices. Turn around and run home and forget about them and traveling. Stay here in Viridian City with me and Sura. On the other hand you can travel and face Team Helix without my protection. If you do, you could loose your lives." says Lorelei.

Geo, Jake, and Faith turn to eachother.

Geo wants to head back home. He knows that he's in over his head and I'd he keeps going, Poliwag could get hurt again.

Jake knows that he's come to far. After his lose in Johto, he wants to help others. There's still that doubt in the back of his mind that screams at him and blames him for what happened that day.

Faith knows that going back home is not an option for her. After what she did. She can't go back. Even if she could, she wouldn't because she had something to prove. But staying with Sura didn't seem so bad. She'd have everything and no one to control her.

Sura looked at them. She knew that she had to stay with her mom. In the short time she was traveling with Geo and Jake, she had grown fond of them for some reason. Her dream could be fulfilled. She was scared. Even if her dream could come true, she doubted it would. After all, in her eyes she was weaker than them.

"What will it be?" asked Lorelei.

Jake turned to her before saying," I'm going to travel and become a Pokèmon master!"

Geo pulls out Poliwags pokèball. He worries about the pain Poliwag could be in if he's not strong enough. His hand starts to grip the orb. What is Poliwag gets hurt? What if I can't protect him or anyone? Maybe I should go back home.

Before Geo could say anything, Poliwag emerges from his pokèball and stares at Geo.

"Poli! Poli! Poliwag!" yells Poliwag as he appears angry that Geo is giving up.

Geo looks at Poliwag and starts to smile. He thinks about what his father would've done and he remembers when Jake told him to live for his father.

"I'm gonna be the stroneat Pokèmon trainer to ever exist! I'll even be stronger than Ash! I won't give up. I'll get stronger with Poliwag and we'll protect everyone! You'll see!" declares Geo.

Poliwag cheers and shoots a small soft blast of water at Geo that soaks his face and hair.

"Poliwag!" laughs Geo as he picks Poliwag up.

"Well you did need to cool off." laughs Jake before Poliwag sprays him with a soft stream of water.

Jake starts to laugh.

Faith smiles as she imagines traveling with them. She was tired of traveling alone. She saw that they were friendly towards her and could be her friends.

"Um. Can. Can I. Can I join you two? With traveling? I don't want to be a both or anyth."

Poliwag sprays Faith with a small stream of water.

"There's your answer! Yeah you can join us. You helped Poliwag and me so you're my friend!" says Geo.

Faith smiles shyly.

"OK," says Lorelei as she stands up," I wish you all good luck on your."

"Mother!" yells Sura," I want to travel with them! They're my friends and I can get stronger if I go with them. Please! Let me go."

Lorelei smiles. This was the day her daughter became stronger. She knew that she was right. Lorelei was so proud of her little girl.

"OK. You can go. Just don't get into too much trouble. Also call me every now and then."

Sura smiled and hugs her mom before she runs into her room.

When she comes out, she's wearing a pink and purple striped shirt with dark blue skirt that has white lines on the bottom. She still dawns her black cat purse with white socks that end at the area between her knee and shoes. Her shoes are still the same.

"I'm ready to go." she says before they all walk out the door.

"Yeah!" says Geo as he smiles and throws his fist in the air creating an air punch," Next stop is Pewter city! That's where I'll get my first badge!"

Faith smiles.

"All we have to do is go through Viridian forest."

Jake smiles.

"Yeah. I can catch some new Pokèmon there."

Sura looks at Geo and gives a slight blush. She thinks to herself. Thank you Geo for letting me travel with you. Although I still may not be strong, I'll be stronger for you and my friends. When the people that are after me do catch up to me, I know that you all will help me defeat them. Until that day. I will train with my friends and my Pokèmon.

They wall continue to walk towards the end of the city.


End file.
